Shadow People
' Shadow People' is the third episode of the third season of Ghost Hunters. Summary A case in Vermont features reports ranging from bangings and knockings to a 5-year-old girl alleging that she saw a ghostly figure at the foot of her bed. Jason, Grant and Steve meet Libby Johnson. She shows them her daughters' bedroom, where her husband heard "voices" and was physically touched an unseen entity. When he asked it to stop, it laughed, then complied. Libby says that her daughter sees "fairies" who wake her up in the middle of the night to play. She takes the investigators to the master bedroom, where she saw the apparition of a woman and a black figure that Grant thinks might be a "shadow person." During the investigation, Jason and Grant go to the girls' bedroom. Jason thinks he hears a laugh and feels the bed shake. Reviewing footage, Mike Dionne catches what sounds like a little girl's voice when Steve is talking. Steve meets with Jason and Grant and plays two audio clips, including the one Mike found (which sounds like, "Who's Jason?") and the other, which sounds like humming, when Dave asks, "What's your name?" Jason and Grant tell the Johnsons about Jason's experience with the bed but can't draw any conclusions from it. Jason tells them that they've learned a 6-year-old boy died in the house, then he plays the audio clips. Jason and Grant say they don't think the spirit is a threat to the family, but there might be a burst of paranormal activity before their daughter loses interest in it altogether. Libby admits that the EVP was unsettling but not scary, and her husband thinks it "adds character" to the house. From the former West Virginia Penitentiary comes a picture of a "shadow man" who darts in and out of the halls there. Jason and Grant meet Mike Parnicza, an employee, who shows them the cafeteria where a witness says she photographed the "shadow man." They visit the largest main line cell block in the prison; correctional trainer Maggie Gray and her husband saw a dark figure and heard a door close there even though they were alone. Next they go to "the Hole," where Allen Brindza filmed what he thinks was an apparition. During the investigation, Brian and Dustin hear a whisper and scuffling coming from Cell 13. Jason and Grant get a high EMF reading in the maximum-security area; they also hear footsteps and banging but are unable to track the source of the sounds because of padlocked gates. In the prisoners' recreation area, Dustin sees a weird-shaped misty vapor move across the wall. Down in "the Hole," Jason and Grant feel pressure on the sides of their heads and hear noises from above. Brian and Steve detect large EMF spikes, which they conclude are coming from the pipes. In the cafeteria Jason and Grant debunk the photo of the "shadow man" by demonstrating that people can easily capture their own image on-camera there and not realize it. Steve, Brian and Dave Tango analyze the footage without finding any solid evidence of paranormal activity. Jason and Grant tell Mike about the their findings and show him how the "shadow man" could be recreated. Mike is glad that they came and explained things to him, but he still thinks the building is haunted. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes